Phantasmes secrets
by Elava
Summary: Il y a des fantasmes, il y a des obsessions, il y a des perversions, et la plupart méritent de ne pas être dits ni écrits... Mais là n'est pas l'important. L'important, c'est que nous, on connait mieux que personnes ces déviations. Problématique, non?
1. Un cahier

Disclamer : L'auteur de Harry Potter est JKRowling.

C'est une histoire un peu loufoque, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez

One-shot, ou pas ? A vous de me dire.

Bonne lecture !

**Phantasmes secrets**

_Crescendo_

Sur une des tables de la Salle commune des Gryffondors, un cahier est posé. C'est un objet insolite, lorsque l'on sait que les étudiants de Poudlard écrivent sur du parchemin, mais il est là. Sa couverture est faite en fourrure artificielle, épaisse d'un centimètre environ, rouge clair, pas celui agressif de la Maison, presque un orange foncé. Et en lettres argentées, il est inscrit dessus son titre assez attrayant : « L'Heure des révélations ».

La vérité, c'est que ce cahier est un objet ensorcelé, remis la par quelque facteurs. Il a la particularité d'attirer de façon quasi magnétique l'œil de celui qui refoule ou cache certaines envies à aller écrire dedans…Et ce qu'il fonctionne ? Après tout, c'est de la magie avancée…Voyons donc voir si des poissons se sont laissés ferrés…

* * *

_Moi je préfère les garçons plus vieux. Ils sont plus mûrs, ils n'agissent pas comme des ados imbéciles, et même si je suis moi même adolescente, je suis très différente des garçons de mon âge, qui sortent stupidité sur connerie sur non sens. J'aime bien sentir qu'on a vu plus de chose que moi, ça me met en confiance, j'aime aussi le sourire plus réfléchi, ainsi …c'est dur à avouer, et aussi ma légère infériorité. Comme je suis toujours la meilleure ! C'est un effet de comparaison. Avec mes amis, je suis supérieure, avec mon amant, je serai plus soumise. Ca peut paraître une blasphème à la fierté féminine, mais n'être plus qu'un jouet, c'est parfois reposant. Et les petites rides au fond des yeux, qu'est ce que c'est attendrissant ! Les rides, et les cheveux blancs, qui me rappellent mon grand-père qui a toujours été adorable avec moi. _

_Moi ce que j'aime c'est les hommes mûrs qui ont eu assez d'expérience sexuelles pour ne pas penser qu'à eux, c'est ainsi qu'on se rend compte que les dieux du sexe ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit. Moi, j'aime les retraités, les vieillards, ceux qui sont au bord de la mort, car je deviens ainsi un ange à leur yeux, jeune femme qui leur offre le paradis avant même de pouvoir confirmer qu'il n'existe pas. Je leur souris et je vois le bonheur pur et simple, le bonheur d'un enfant dans un visage osseux d'être sans âge . Et alors dans mes bras la petite mort prend tout son sens. _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Les autres ils disent que je n'suis qu'un pauvre type,, mais ils se trompent. Ils disent que je sors qu'avec des pétasses. Ils disent que je suis trop con pour avoir d'autres critères que l'apparence physique. Mais ils se trompent. Moi j'aime pas les filles intelligentes. Moi, ce que j'aime, c'est les idiotes. Elles me rassurent. Les yeux profonds me font flipper comme les crevasses trop noires, telles qu'on imagine que si je jette une pierre la dedans, j'en entendrai même pas le bruit de la chute, même si elle est grosse, la pierre._

_Ce qui me plait ce sont les sourires dénués d'arrières pensées, francs. Pas les longs questionnements existentiels, pas les peurs, pas les doutes, pas les convictions._

_Je trouve ça si attachant, si mignon, des moments de la vie comme n'importe quel homme en voudrait, quoi ! _

_Ce que j'aime, ce sont les belles imbéciles. Des petites minettes sans cervelles qui pensent que je suis pire qu'elle, et moi, j'ai qu'à faire genre qu'elle a raison ! C'est pas compliqué, d'hocher la tête d'un air convaincu, quand on sait que c'est que des conneries qui sortent de sa bouche !_

_Insipide, terne, vide, mais ça veut dire que moi j'suis pas comme ça, aussi, ça veut dire que personne ne le sait, mais que j'suis un peu moins con qu'on voudrait bien le croire._

_L'idiotie est une maladie, moi j'aime les idiotes. Regard vide, pas une parole, que des absurdités, on me dit que j'aime les folles. On ne me croit plus quand je dis que je l'aime, ou alors on me prend pour un fou, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas comme les autres._

_J'aime qu'elle ne dise rien parce qu'elle n'a rien à dire, j'aime que son regard soit vide quand je la déshabille, parce que je suis comme ça, parce que moi ce que j'aime, c'est les poupées, et que ça fait moins con quand la poupée est de chaire et de sang. _

_Ron Weasley_

* * *

_Elles sont calmes et sereines, elles sont si belles, parfois dangereuses, mais quel plaisir de savoir les apprivoiser ! Pour cela il faut user et des doigts et de la baguette, ça demande du doigté. Elles doivent le savoir, que c'est moi qui sait le mieux les aimer. Elles sont les seules qui ne me jugent pas, elles ne se posent pas de question. Pas d'apparences, pas d'ascendances, rien. C'est beau une plante. _

_J'aime quand la Tentacula Vénéneuse me prend par surprise, de derrière. Un frisson me tourmente, et je la dompte aussitôt. Parce c'est qu'avec elles que je suis pleinement homme, maître de toutes mes capacités. _

_Ailleurs je rase le sol, tel un joueur de Quiditch sans son balais, je m'écrase, je fais un mouvement et je casse quelque chose. Dans la serre, c'est moi qui maîtrise. _

_J'aime quand elles s'enroulent autours de mes épaules, est-ce parce qu'elles m'aiment, qu'elles font semblant d'essayer de me tuer, alors qu'elles savent bien qu'elles n'ont aucune chance, pour avoir un contacte avec moi ? _

_Je suis persuadé qu'elles le sentent, ce que j'éprouve. Est-ce que ça aime une plante ? Peu importe. Ca respecte, ça j'en suis persuadé. Et ça me convient tout à fait. _

_Neville Longdubat_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu **


	2. Pages suivantes

Grâce à vous, voilà la suite.

Chapitre plus long, mais seulement deux phantasmes, deux visions du monde, deux légères folies.

Merci pour les reviews, merci pour les lecteurs silencieux s'ils ont apprécié, s'ils n'ont pas apprécié, c'est dommage pour eux parce qu'ils n'ont pas éprouvé du plaisir alors que d'autres si, et dommage pour moi parce que ce texte n'est pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes.

Bonne lecture, j'espère !

**Pages suivantes (2)**

Le cahier est toujours là. Cependant il apparaît que certains points se sont éclaircis par rapport à son fonctionnement. Les personnes qui écrivent dedans ne s'en rendent même pas compte, en réalité, elles oublient tout simplement qu'elles ne sont pas en train de ruminer. Par conséquent l'existence même de cet objet leur est inconnu, comme s'il était invisible à tous, même à la personne qui écrit dedans. Un peu de confusion, un peu d'oubliettes, et beaucoup de talents. Cette fois ci, mystérieusement, il est posé, ouvert, dans les cachots des Serpentard.

S'y est-il téléporté ? D'autres âmes troublées l'ont-elles transporté dans leur délicat délire ? En tout cas, d'autres écritures noircissent ses pages jaunies…Et de toute évidence, il existe de bien multiples genres de rêves et fantasmes, et contrairement à ce que pourrait penser un esprit peu souple, ou un disciple de Freud, ils ne sont pas toujours axés sur le désir charnel.

* * *

_Les journées sont longues et bizarres. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je ris et m'amuse, je me préoccupe de mes soucis habituels et inhabituels alors tout va bien. Pourtant…pourtant. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer, on ne comprendrait pas, peu importe non ? C'est injuste et blessant d'être seul sur son chemin, bien qu'entouré de toute part, mais de devoir rejeter un peu les sollicitations bienveillantes de mes amis et de mon entourage._

_Si…Dormir. Un peu trop longtemps au goût des autres, mais à mon goût à moi._

_Paresse, lâcheté ? Peur d'affronter le monde et mon destin de sauveur ? Je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas peur. Je devrais tuer, je devrais les sauver, c'est ce à quoi je suis destiné. A voir les autres tomber, paraît-il, et me sacrifier pour ne pas que ça continue, vengeance, aussi, il paraît. Il paraît que je hais, il paraît que je souffre. Je leur ferais du mal, non, à tout ce monde, qui compte sur moi, si je…_

_Mais une tombe n'entend pas les supplications et les injures. Une tombe est muette. Les pleurs n'ont jamais fait fléchir la pierre, excepté dans les contes. Ma tombe…Ou mon urne, peu importe, je ne connais pas vraiment les rites sorciers, malgré que je vis dans ce monde depuis bientôt sept ans._

_Lâcheté et paresse, ennui, désintérêt. Même pas du désespoir, même pas de la douleur, même pas de volonté de fer ni de tragédies sublimes._

_Rien de cela._

_Simplement une image._

_Une tombe._

_Une simple tombe, de simples cendres, des vers nécrophages ou un vent indiffèrent. _

_Egalement, également un corps mort, mon cadavre blanc, exsangue ou brisé de toutes parts, ou bien simplement empoisonné, endormi, bref. _

_J'aime mes amis, énormément, je ne voudrai pas leur causer de peine, ni quoique ce soit, c'est idée m'est intolérable, mais…_

_Douce lassitude, légère et brumeuse disposition d'esprit comme juste avant de s'endormir, quand on se détend enfin et qu'on abandonne tout. Relâchement et la pensée : et alors ?_

_Douleur, mais ils s'en remettraient, tant pis._

_Humiliation parce qu'il compte sur moi, le peuple, mais et alors ? M'importe-t-il vraiment ? Est-ce si grave, de ne pas vouloir, si simplement, se prendre la tête ?_

_Lâcheté ? Oui, un peu. L'honneur, toujours l'honneur. Je pense que…On s'en balance un peu de l'honneur, quand on est mort. On dort, et on ne rêve même pas, je pense, rien du tout._

_Regrets. Il y a tant de choses qui me raccrochent à ici, l'Amour que je n'ai jamais connu, des langues à apprendre, des pays à voir, des amis que je ne rencontrerais jamais. Mais c'est le psyché humain, on imagine, on imagine plein de chose, comme le suicide par exemple, alors après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas sourire gentiment à ces chimères, et à les oublier ? Stresse, un peu aussi. A cette idée. Mais la lassitude est toujours là._

_Au fond, cela, je ne le ferai jamais n'est ce pas, les raisons contre sont trop fortes, bien trop existantes, et au fond, cette tombe, ce n'est qu'un désir vague bien que souvent présent. _

_J'aurai beau épilogué, me convaincre à moitié, les moments de joie me la feront un peu oublier, et je le retrancherai au fond de mon esprit, comme une sortie de secours brumeuse, facultative et pas si attirante que ça, mais là tout de même._

_Je pense que je ne me suiciderai pas. _

_Enfin je crois._

_ Harry Potter_

* * *

_Regardez mon corps de rêve, regardez-le bien, car ce sera peut-être la dernière fois. Voilà ce que je meure d'envie de leur dire, à toutes, ces chiennes dociles et conciliantes, à ses singes aussi, ces singes qui se croient malin, qui pensent m'impressionner, alors qu'en réalité ils ne font que se plier à leur avidité impure, à leur délicieux péché, la luxure, dont je suis le principal bénéficiaire._

_Le savent-ils, ne le savent-ils pas ? Je me fiche de cela, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me regarde. Qu'on me dévore, qu'on me lèche comme on lèche une vitrine parce que ce qu'il y a l'intérieur, on ne peut que le regarder de loin, derrière une barrière infranchissable, le prix, le luxe du magasin. Je suis ces vêtements que vous ne pouvez même pas essayer parce que la vendeuse est bien trop méfiante, je suis cet objet de luxe dont vous rêver la nuit, je suis le Prince des Serpentards, je suis fils d'une aristocratie digne et fier, je suis moi, et vous devez m'obéir._

_Je suis philanthrope, je veux partager ce que je possède avec tous, tous. De la plus petite des gamines au vieillard nostalgique de sa médiocre jeunesse en passant par les jeunes adultes et adolescents de mon âge, je veux qu'ils m'admirent. Parce que moi, je ne m'admire pas. Je hais ce cors, mais eux l'adulent. Alors je veux qu'ils m'adorent autant que je me hais, moi et mes faiblesses, moi et mes os saillants, moi et mes **larmes**. Je veux qu'ils voient et admirent ce que je vois et abhorre, je veux qu'un peu de l'admiration de la méprisable plèbe comble ce vide, ce vide si humiliant. Le principal c'est que je sois le seul qui le sache, je préfère vivre dans l'amour intéressé de mes semblables que dans le mépris altruiste des plus justes. C'est ainsi, et ça le restera, j'y veillerai. _

_C'est pourquoi je revêt des haillons intérieurs, des poignards traîtres dans la parole et m'absous de ma véritable dignité. Lie de la terre, animaux humains, aveugles imbéciles, adulez moi, moi le borgne._

_ Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**A suivre ?**

Cette fois-ci, seulement deux personnes, les ennemis jurés, et certainement un ton très diffèrent, mais une même conclusion quelque part : vaine, la vie est vaine, pour eux en tout cas, mais ils doivent accepter que ça en soit ainsi et continuer tout de même.

Un avis ?

_Bisoux._

**Elava**


End file.
